chacun son art
by nabot
Summary: Des cadavres sont retrouvés dans le lycée d'Aki et il semble que le tueur s'intéresse à lui... résumé tout pourri mais bon enfin bref xB
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: nabot votre chou 

Genre: eaucune idée

Personnages: Aki(Sadie), Mikaru(Dio), Kumiko(rien), Kureha(rien non plus), un type, un autre

Note: aaah Shining excellent film, j'adore xD j'avais pas d'idée de titre o (et écrire en regardant la tv c'est dur)

Note 2: j'arrête pas de faire des conneries tout le temps donc si y a des trucs bizarres ou extrêmements débiles... c'est normal TT

Chapitre 1:

Déjà deux morts au lycée Yozora au bout de trois mois, c'était beaucoup mais, personne ne s'en inquiéta vraiment, surtout pas Aki. Lui il s'en fichait totalement de ce qui se passait au lycée tant qu'il avait la moyenne et qu'on lui foutait la paix quand il dormait sur le toît.Un jour justement, il dormait paisiblement, séchant le cours d'histoire, lorsqu'un poids sur son ventre vint perturber son sommeil, en effet quelqu'un s'était assis sur lui...

- Putain ! T'es qui ? Dégage ! grogna le noireaud.

- Mikaru, j'suis dans ta classe j'te signale. Mais non, suis-je bête, monsieur ne doit pas savoir puisqu'il traîne uniquement avec ses deux amis, Mao et Mizuki ! rétorqua le brun.

- Je suppose que t'es venu me ramener en cours...

- C'était ce que j'étais sensé faire, mais l'occasion est trop bonne ! Ça te dérange si je dors ici aussi ? demanda Mikaru.

- Oui, beaucoup même... gromela le lycéen.

- Eh bien tant pis tu devras me supporter !

- Putain... (qu'il est poli) Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Dégage !!!

Son camarade s'était couché et avait posé sa tête sur son ventre avant de lui adressa un sourire et de fermer les yeux.

- Putain (encore) !! Tu dors déjà ou quoi ?! Dégage j't'ai dit !!!

- Non, et si tu continues de gesticuler comme Гa, on dormira jamais !

Aki ne trouva rien à répondre et laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Il comtemplait le ciel, il était presque entièrement bleu, il y avait un nuage par-ci par-là... Le noireaud se demanda si l'autre lycéen s'était endormi, il leva la tête et fut émerveillé par le visage de son camarade endormi."Il est plutôt pas mal quand il se la ferme.." pensa-t-il, mais tout de suite l'image de sa petite amie lui vint et il recommença à regarder le ciel puis au bout de quelques minutes s'endormit finalement.

Quand il se réveilla, enfin, quand Mikaru réveilla Aki, il faisait déjà nuit. Ce dernier grogna son juron habituel puis ils se relevèrent, descendirent toute l'école et quand ils voulurent en sortir, pas de chance, les portes étaient vérouillées.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda le brun.

- Je sais pas toi, mais moi je retourne en classe. répondit l'autre.

- Okay, pour ma part, je vais à la bibliothèque.

- Fais comme bon te semble. ajouta le noireaud sur un ton ironique.

Celui-ci monta deux étages, parcourut un bout du couloir jusqu'à ce qu'une salle de classe, qui, à la différence des autres, avait la porte entrouverte n'attire son attention. Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte,il faisait sombre mais le peu de lumière venant de dehors laissait voir le cadavre d'un élève baignant dans son sang avec une rose blanche dans les mains. Cette image choqua quelque un peu Aki avant que son regard ne se tourne vers une silhouette un peu plus grande que lui qui lui tournait le dos. Aki fixait la silhouette qui se retourna et avançait vers le lycéen. Celui-ci était paralysé à la fois par la peur et par la fascination que lui inspirait le personnage. Ce dernier approcha ses mains pleines de sang du visage du noireaud, le saisit puis l'embrassa goulument (c'est le mot juste ?) avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Aki n'en revenait pas, il resta planté à regarder la fenêtre par laquelle le personnage s'était enfui, le visage pleins de sang pendant plusieurs minutes avant de redescenre lentement vers la sortie de l'école, là il trouva Mikaru assis contre la porte.

- La bibliothèque est fermée.. lui dit celui-ci.

- Dans la classe des deuxièmes D...

- Y a quoi là-bas ? demanda le brun en levant la tête. Oh mon Dieu, t'as quoi sur la gueule ?!

- C'est... J'ai pas vu son visage, il, un cadavre... bredouilla Aki.

- Ça va ? Attends je vais voir.

Le lycéen revint auprèsde son camarade, pas l'air plus surpris que ça d'avoir vu un cadavre couché dans une salle de classe. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du noireaud et lui dit que ce n'était rien, d'aller se laver le visage et qu'il appellerait la police pendant ce temps. Lorsqu'Aki revint des toilettes, la police était déjà arrivée et était en train d'interroger Mikaru qui affirma qu'ils étaient restés étudier dans leur salle respective que son camarade avait découvert le cadavre en allant se rafraîchir. La police le crut et les deux élèves purent rentrer chez eux.

- Aki-chan t'étais oùùùùùù ??? demanda la grande soeur de celui-ci.

- Kureha calme-toi, j'étais à l'école.

- M'man et p'pa sont au restaurant.

- D'accord, je vais me coucher...

- Déjà ?!

- Oui et arrête de hurler ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, vérouilla la porte comme à son habitude et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il repensait à cette personne dont il ignorait l'identité, tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est que c'était un homme et qu'il l'avait embrassé, après si c'Иtait un assassin, un élève, un professeur ou un fou dangereux il n'en savait rien. Il repassa la main sur ses lèvres et rougit avant de plonger la tête dans son oreiller. Il essaya de se persuader qu'il était stupide d'accorder de l'importance à un baiser donner par un inconnu, qui plus est, un garçon. Il prit alors son portable et composa un numéro.

"Mmmh allô ?

- Ah désolé de te réveiller...

- Mais non, tu me réveilles jamais Aki, sois pas bête.

- Euh, Kumiko, je t'appelle juste pour te dire que je t'aime, désolé..

- T'es dingue d'être désolé, c'est trop mignon !!! Je t'aime aussi Aki !!!

- Ah...Ah... bredouilla Aki. à demain.

- À demain, bisous !

Aki raccrocha en se sentant plus léger, toutefois il se sentit un peu égoïste de l'avoir appelée pour se rassurer, il posa son téléphone sur son coeur et tenta de trouver le sommeil qui vint à lui après une heure d'intense vision du plafond.

Le matin, Aki hésita à aller à l'école puisqu'il allait de toute façon sécher, finalement il y alla t ne manqua pas son rendez-vous avec le toît de l'école. Après la première heure de cours, quelqu'un l'y rejoint, mais cette fois ça ne l'embêta pas, car c'était Kumiko.

- Tu sèches ? demanda le garçon.

- Mais y a des maths et j'suis trop nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuulle !

- Tu t'amélioreras pas si tu sèches..

- Oh làlà monsieur "je viens à deux cours par semaine" a peur qu'on lui pique son truc ? Non, mais, en fait je voulais te voir pour te dire que j'ai vraiment aimé ton coup de fil, y a pas beaucoup de mec qui feraient ça. гa m'a vraiment touchée.

- Kumiko, t'es vraiment... J'sais pas mais pas beaucoup de filles seraient contentes d'être réveillées en pleine nuit. dit-il tout en étreignant la jeune fille.

- On voit que tu connais pas les filles, beaucoup aimeraient être appelées en pleine nuit pour recevoir des mots d'amour. répliqua-t-elle en se blottissant contre son chéri.

Le couple resta comme ça durant la fin de l'heure et quand celle-ci se termina et un peu avant que la prochaine ne commence, la porte du toît s'ouvrit et Mikaru apparut, il fixa un moment le couple, ses yeux se dirigèrent particulièrement sur Kumiko puis il continua sa route jusqu'au bord du toît où il alluuma une cigarette.

- Il fûme à l'école ?

- C'est pas grave...

- Si, j'vais lui dire deux mots !

- Nan, laisse-le, sinon il va nous parler...

- Eh Mikaru ! Tu te rends compte que tu fûmes dans l'école là ?! lui cria Kumiko tout en se levant.

- Oui, je ne suis pas un idiot...

- Arrête-ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui enlevant sa clope de la bouche.

- Purée, retourne avec ton mec la conne !! s'écria le brun.

- Héla, héla, t'insultes pas ma copine. fit le noireaud en entourant le cou de sa petite amie avec son bras.

- Si cette abrutie était restée vers toi je ne lui aurais rien dit. répliqua le fûmeur.

- J'vais t'apprendre à insulter Kumiko !! s'exclama le noireaud en envoyant son poing en direction de l'autre élève.

Celui-ci l'évita, attrapa le bras d'Aki de sa main droite et ses cheveux de sa main gauche pour ainsi le maîtriser. Il leva la tête et adressa un sourire moqueur qui lui fit savoir que sa présence le dérangeait. Elle s'en alla donc sous prétexte qu'elle avait soiffe.

- Putain !! Pourquoi tu l'as faite partir ?!!

- Parce que j'en avais marre de voir sa gueule.

- Tu vas arrêter de parler comme ça de Kumiko !!! hurla Aki.

- Fais pas le malin, j'te signale que je t'immobilise lЮ..

Le noireaud se tut et rougit de honte. Mikaru le lâcha et s'appuya contre la barrière au bord du toît pour continuer de fûmer.

- T'en veux une ? demanda-t-il en tendant son paquet au noireaud.

- Non j'ai arrêté.

- Désolé, mais, je ne supporte pas les filles, surtout quand elles m'emmerde.. fit Mikaru en s'asseyant à côté de son camarade.

- T'es misogyne ?

- Pas exactement...

Le silence reigna un moment puis le brun écrasa sa cigarette et se pencha vers le visage de l'autre lycéen qui semblait absent et l'embrassa. Le noireaud ne le repoussa pas tout de suite mais le fit quand même.

- T'es dingue ou quoi ?! s'écria-t-il.

- Mais non, c'est juste que tu ressemblais tellement à la belle aux bois dormant...

- C'est pas une raison !

Le brun soupira puis lui demanda:

"Tu pensais à hier ?

- Ouais...

- Ça t'a choqué à ce point ? demanda le brun.

- Rah tu peux pas piger, lâche-moi j'vais dormir.

Aki se leva donc et alla se coucher au milieu du toît.

"Alors comme ça il repense à moi ?

- Tu lui as fait quoi ?

- Oh, rien de spécial.

- T'as buté un gars devant lui ?

- Non, j'avais déjà arrangé le cadavre quand il est arrivé.

- Évidemment... C'est plus rassurant... Au fait, tu l'aimes ce type ?

- Bof il est mignon, mais j'sais pas qui c'est et je n'oserais pas te tromper.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant moi je ne me gêne pas..

- Avec qui me trompes-tu grand fou ?

- Avec Shou, c'est le grand amour.

- Ah bah dans ce cas... Et c'est plutôt lui que tu trompes non ?

- Ouais en fait c'est vrai.

- Le pauvre, mais tu es un être ignoble !

- T'es bien placé pour parler.

Il étouffa un rire et répondit:

"Ouais t'as raison, d'ailleurs faut que j'organise ma prochaine visite, j'ai hâte de prendre ce petit.

- T'es changeant comme mec, j'croyais que tu l'aimais pas.

- Ouais mais c'est un morceau de choix il faut l'avouer, et puis tu me trompes alors je ne vais pas me gêner.

- T'étais pas fidel toi ?

- Si mais, si je te manque trop je te ferais quand même profiter de mon corps.

- T'es trop généreux, mais en même temps c'est vrai, Shou est bien mais il est jamais violent, j'ai besoin de ça moi des fois.

- Tss... T'es un pervers.

- Ouais mais je ne tue pas.

- Si je pouvais organiser des cadavres sans les tuer ça m'irait aussi.

- En fait l'image d'un mort bien habillé ça t'excite c'est Гa ?

- Ça ne m'"excite" pas, c'est juste... beau, comme de l'art quoi... Ouais c'est ça, c'est mon art.

- T'es complètement taré.

- Oui mais je ne suis pas un gros porc.

- Je l'admets, d'ailleurs tu sais que de t'entendre parler comme ça de ta passion ça m'excite.

- N'importe quoi t'excite, en plus ça devrait plutôt t'effrayer ou te refroidir.

- Sûrement, enfin, tais-toi et ouvre un peu la bouche.

- Gros con va...

- M'insulte pas, tu sais pas ce qui t'en coûte.

- Tss... Tu sais que ton cadavre habillé en noir dans un cercle fait par ton sang dont le bord sera entouré de roses blanches recouvertes par ce même liquide ?

- Oh oui je sais, tu me feras ça un jour après que tu m'aies fait l'amour.

Sur ces mots il captura ses lèvres et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

Aki se réveilla en début de soirée, il sursauta mentalement en voyant le visage endormi de Mikaru à quelques centimètres du sien. Il se leva lentement pour ne pas réveiller son camarade et descendit au deuxième étage, ouvrit toutes les salles de classe, en deuxième D le cadavre avait été débarassé, il arriva enfin en deuxième A et il fut triste de ne pas le voir. Mais de voir qui ou quoi ? Il n'en savait rien, ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il sortit de la classe pour se diriger vers la sortie.

"Désolé mon petit, mais bon, tu m'as l'air bien triste, je passerai dans cinq jours au lieu de vingt et un. J'ai hâte de voir ta réaction quand tu me reverras."

à suivre...

Note: Hihi c'est n'importe quoi ce choix de personnages x.x en fait cette histoire c'est n'importe quoi bouhouuu désoléééé ToT


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: toujours nabot le grand o 

Genre: euh rien du tout ça ressemble à rien TT

Personnages: Aki(Sadie), Mao(Sadie), Mizuki(Sadie), Kumiko, Makoto(Doremidan), Mikaru(Dio), un type et un autre :'D

Note: oui je songe à la pendaison :')

Chapitre 2:

Aki allait en cours depuis trois jours, ce qui inquiéta ses professeurs plus que de leur faire plaisir, par contre Kumiko profitait de sa présence. Mais malgré le fait qu'il venait, il attendait toujours la pause même s'il ne faisait rien à part admirer le paysage par la fenêtre. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui il faisait beau, il décida donc d'aller manger dehors.

"Aaaah c'est bon de manger au calme.

- Comme quand tu séchais !

Aki se retourna et vit Mikaru avancer dans sa direction, il avait d'ailleurs l'air plutôt énervé. Le noireaud recula un peu plus contre le mur par réflexe.

- T'as pas séché ces jours !

- Toi non plus à ce que je sache... répliqua le noireaud.

- La question n'est pas là, pourquoi t'as arrêté de sécher ?!

- Ça ne te regarde pas !! Et arrête de me coller, tu fais que ça depuis cinq jours !

- Justement, j'aimerais pouvoir continuer alors recommence à sécher !! ordonna le brun.

- Mais de quoi j'me mêle ? Moi j'ai pas envie de voir ta sale gueule !!!! hurla le noireaud.

Le brun, énervé, s'assit sur les jambes d'Aki et colla fougueusement ses lèvres aux siennes laissant sa main droite parcourir le corps du noireaud pendant que son bras gauche entourait sa nuque pour ne pas se laisser repousser par son camarade qui le tentait désespérément. Il termina son baiser et regarda le visage de son ami qui rougissait de honte avant de coller son corps contre le sien et de l'entourer de ses bras.

- J'ai...J'ai besoin de ta présence, du..du contact avec ton corps sinon je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir...

- Que..Quoi ?

- Je..J'avais déjà des vues sur toi au début de la première...Et cette année, je sais pas, te regarder c'est..c'est devenu trop peu pour moi... expliqua le bras en resserrant son étreinte.

- Ah...ah... bafouilla Aki dont les mots ne venaient pas.

- S'il te plaîîît... murmura Mikaru d'une voix sensuelle tout en faisant descendre ses mains sur le torse du noireaud.

- Mais ça fait plaisir à Kumiko que je vienne en cours... répliqua le lycéen.

- Allez... insista le brun en déboutonnant la chemise de son camarade.

Il ouvrit cette dernière et commença à lécher et mordiller un des tétons du noireaud dont la respiration devenait lente.

"D'accord...

- Quoi ?

- C'est d'accord, je sécherai de nouveau à partir de demain et tu pourras dormir sur mon ventre mais arrête Гa !! s'Иcria le noireaud. Et laisse-moi... S'il te plaît...

- Très bien..

Le brun s'en alla et Aki resta assis, la chemise ouverte, la tЙte baissИe rougie de honte. Pourquoi c'Иtait si bizarre ? Kumiko l'avait dИjЮ embrassИ plusieurs fois et Гa ne lui avait jamais paru aussi Иtrange.

Le lendemain, il retourna donc sécher, sa chevelure noire dépassait de la barrière contre laquelle sa tête et le haut de son dos étaient appuyés et le reste de son corps était allongé sur le sol du toît. Peu après il entendit la porte du toît s'ouvrir, il se doutait déjà de qui venait mais à sa surprise ce fut Mao qui ajitait sa main devant son visage en lui demandant comment il allait.

- Ça va, ça va...

- Pourquoi t'es venu en cours ces temps ? demanda le brun.

- Pour rien, il faut bien que je suive quelques cours... répondit son ami.

- Bof si tu le dis... soupira Mao.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois c'était bien lui, il les approchait assez vite, lorsqu'il fut devant eux, il se figea en voyant l'autre brun à côté de noireaud, il jeta un regard noir au lycéen accroupi puis se coucha en utilisant le ventre d'Aki comme oreiller.

- Euh Aki...

- Laisse, c'est Mikaru...

- Ah.. Bon... Je retourne en cours moi, à plus.

- Tchô Mao, à tout' !

Lorsque Mao disparut, le noireaud poussa un soupir et regarda le ciel avant de reposer son regard sur Mikaru, pas de doute, il était vraiment mignon, Aki caressa son visage et à ce moment Mikaru tourna la tête, comme s'il était dérangé dans son sommeil, ce qui fit sourire le noireaud. Il continua de passer ses doigts dans la chevelure brune de son camarade pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que celui-ci retourna sa tête dans sa direction et ouvrit les yeux.

- T'as pas bientôt fini ? demanda l'élève couché.

- Ah, désolé...

- Non en fait tu peux continuer si tu veux.

- Alors pourquoi tu me dis d'arrêter ?!! hurla le noireaud. Bon je vais admirer le paysage, je reviens dans cinq minutes...

Aki se leva et alla s'appuyer contre la barrière à l'autre bout du toît pour se perdre dans ses pensées.

"Aaah petit, tu penses encore à moi ?

- Arrête, peut-être qu'il pense à autre chose, t'es pas le centre du monde...

- Chut le pervers.

- Pourtant t'as passé un bon moment avec le pervers.

- Tu parles, tu m'as presque violé abruti.

- Avoue que t'aimes ça... dit-il en lui léchant le cou.

- Mmh je préférerai que ce soit le petit qui le fasse...

- T'es un pédophile ma parole en plus d'être un tueur.

- Je ne suis pas un tueur mais un artiste ! Et en plus il doit bien avoir seize ans..

- Oh seize ans, ça m'en rappelle des choses avec toi... dit-il en se collant un peu plus à son partenaire.

- Tu vois, tu penses à moi dès qu'on parle d'une époque et ensuite tu oses dire que je ne suis pas le centre du monde..

- Oui, t'es juste mon petit centre du monde à moi et j'avoue que ça m'ennuie beaucoup de partager ton corps avec ce gosse.

- C'est pas tous les jours que tu me dis de telles choses...

- Non en effet, la patience augmente le plaisir.

- Sortant de ta bouche ça sonne bizarre..

- C'est parce que...

- Tais-toi et profites-en pour me faire l'amour.

- Encore ? questionna-t-il. T'es en chaleur mon coeur.

- Oui mais surtout, je tremble d'envie de ressentir ton amour en moi.

- Je déteins sur toi chéri...

Au bout de dix minutes, Aki revint auprès de son ami qui s'était endormi. Comme toujours, il était incroyablement mignon plongé dans les bras de morphée. Le noireaud se pencha sur son ami et lui donna un simple petit baiser sur les lèvres et se redressa, rouge, en se demandant ce qui lui avait pris puis il partit s'isoler derrière l'école pour attendre la fin des cours.

"Tu fais quoi là petit ?

- Que...Je suis pas petit !!! rétorqua le lycéen.

L'autre personne eut un petit rictus puis ajouta:

"C'est vrai, désolé. Mais tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

- J'y vais jamais..

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est trop chiant et pendant les pauses les filles passent leur temps à médire des autres, c'est naze..

- Mais tu as une petite amie non ?

- Mouais mais c'est pas pareil..

- Au fait je m'appelle Makoto et toi ?

- Aki... répondit le jeune.

- Alors... Puisque tu ne comptes pas aller en cours et que j'ai du temps à perdre, parle-moi de ta petite amie, ça fera passer le temps. répliqua Makoto avec un sourire.

- Mph, elle est un peu plus petite que moi, elle a une belle bouille, les cheveux noirs jusqu'aux épaules décolorés au bout, les yeux bruns... C'est une fille classique quoi... raconta le noireaud avant de pousser un soupir.

- Tu la mets dans le même sac que les autres ?

- Ben ouais, j'vois pas pourquoi elle devrait être supérieure aux autres.

- Parce que c'est ta petite amie, elle devrait t'être plus précieuse. répondit le plus âgé.

Aki ne trouva rien à répondre et baissa les yeux. L'autre homme recommença à lui faire la conversation jusqu'à la fin des cours où Kukimo rejoint son amoureux.

- Ben alors tu m'embrasses pas ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Ah si, si... répondit le noireaud avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de sa tendre moitié.

- Désolé Kumi-chan mais j'te vole Aki !

- Mizuki, t'es pas drôle !!

- Je sais, je sais mais avec Mao on voulait l'emmener voire quelque chose. lui répliqua-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

Kumiko soupira et continua sa route en riant un peu avant qu'une voix ne l'appelle, elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner tellement elle la conassait bien.

"Makoto qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! questionna-t-elle.

- Tu parles comme un garçon, c'est pas beau. répliqua le noireaud.

- Roh tais-toi, alors tu fais quoi ici ?

- Rien, je passais, au fait, le noireaud avec un piercing à la lèvre relié à l'oreille...

- Ah c'est Aki ! Mon petit ami, il est adorable je l'adore et il est plutТt pas mal !

- Mouais, j'peux pas trop dire hein, j'suis hИtИro... Par contre je ne pense pas qu'il soit fait pour toi. avoua le plus âgé. Enfin ce n'est que mon avis.

- Peut-être, mais pour l'instant je veux passer des moments avec lui même si ce n'est pas l'homme de ma vie.

- Je vois, c'est de votre âge après tout, par contre ce type j'aimerais pas trop que tu l'approches, il a pas l'air net et j'aime pas comme il te fixe.. ajouta-t-il en désignant Mikaru qui était encore appuyé contre la porte de l'école.

- De toute façon j'peux pas le saquer donc bon...

- Okay alors c'est bon, je m'en vais, ciao ma p'tite.

- Ciao pépère !

Le plus vieux accéléra le pas et disparu dans un angle tandis que la lycéenne continuait sa route avant d'être attrapée par l'épaule.

- Excusez-moi Kumiko-san ?

- Ah c'est toi.. répliqua-t-elle sur un ton froid.

- Oui, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour, j'étais un peu sur les nerfs...

- C'est pas grave, c'est bien que tu t'excuses, ça prouve que t'es pas un crétin, Mikaru, c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est bien ça. répondit le brun. Je... Je peux te demander le numéro de..d'Aki ?

- Bien sûr, je ne t'aime pas spécialement mais t'as l'air d'être un de ses amis donc bon, retiens le bien !

Aki pensait à Mikaru, ou plutôt, il pensait à son baiser. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Pourquoi avait-il embrassé un homme ? Il ne trouvait pas ses réponses et un sentiment de culpabilitИ envers Kumiko naissait en lui. иtait-il vraiment le type de garçon qui trompe sa petite amie ? Non, il ne l'était pas, du moins il ne voulait pas l'être. Un wizz ramena le noireaud à la réalité, c'était Mizuki qui lui demandait si le lendemain il voulait au bar, mais Aki refusa. En refusant, il se rendit compte que depuis que Mikaru était venu sécher avec lui pour la première fois, il s'était éloigné de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Aki dit: Hé Mizu ?

votre serviteur dit: oué ?

Aki dit: ta le msn de mikaru ?

votre serviteur dit: nn pk ?

Aki dit: pour lui cosé ducon

votre serviteur dit: m'1sulte pas lol

votre serviteur dit: on fé une parti 2 demineur ?

Aki dit: atta j'ai un sms

Le noireaud regarda son portable et un numéro inconnu lui demandait ce qu'il aimait manger, amusé, il rИpondit et alla s'allonger sur son lit oubliant sa conversation msn avec Mizuki.

à suivre...

Note: Si c'est pas minable comme fin ça xD en fait le début aussi est minable... cette fic est minable TT


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: nabot votre amour :D 

Genre: euh comme les autres chapitres o.ô

Personnages: Toujours les mêmes normalement ' (et j'ai la flemme de mettre aussi (h))

Note: Bouuuuh que je suis nul(le) :'D

Chapitre 3:

- Aki ?

- Mmmmh...

- Akiiiiii ??

- Gnouah Kumaru... ?

- Non, moi c'est Kureha, réveille-toi.

- Heeein ?

- RÉVEILLE-TOI !!!! cria la noireaude.

- Ouah !! cria son frère en sursautant.

- C'est déjà l'heure de la pause de midi, habille-toi et file !

- Purée !!

Mikaru était sur le toît, il était partagé entre la colère et l'inquiétude de ne pas voir son ami qu'il avait attendu pour manger, il serra le poing de sa main libre et s'apprétait à redescendre en classe mais la porte du toît s'ouvrit brusquement devant lui et laissa apparaître Aki. Celui-ci, essoufflé, salua le brun qui le laissa passer pour s'asseoir contre la barrière du toît.

- Aaaah j'suis crevééé ! s'exclama le noireaud.

- T'étais où ?

- Chez moi, j'me suis réveillé y a pas longtemps, j'suis venu en courant... J'suis pété !

Mikaru ria un peu de bon coeur et s'asseya à côté de son camarade.

"Allez ouvre la bouche.

- Quoi ?!

- Ben oui, détends-toi, occupe-toi juste de mâcher. répliqua le brun avec un grand sourir.

- Attends tu vas ma donner à manger ? demanda l'autre, surpris.

- Ben... Ouais !

- Ça craint ! ajouta le noireaud en étouffant un petit rire.

Mikaru approcha les baguettes, avec lesquelles il avait pris du riz, de la bouche d'Aki qui éclata de rire avant de manger le riz tendu par son ami qui le regardait avec un grand sourire. Ils continuèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que le bentô soit terminé, la situation amusa beaucoup Aki qui ne trouvait, finalement, la compagnie du brun pas si désagréable. Les deux garçons continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien en riant puis Mikaru s'appuya contre la barrière et laissa glisser sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre lycéen.

"Aaah Aki, je sais pas c'que j'ferais sans toi.. lui dit-il"

Le noireaud fit remonter sa main jusqu'à l'épaule du brun qui se blottit contre lui avant de fermer les yeux. Il hésita un moment puis se pencha un peu pour admirer le visage de son ami qu'il croyait endormi jusqu'à ce que celui-ci n'ouvre les yeux et lui demande:

"Tu vas encore m'embrasser ?"

Aki resta figé, il ne savait pas quoi dire et fixait l'autre lycéen se redressa un peu et l'embrassa. Le noireaud ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, il lui rendit son baiser et le brun s'assit à califourchon sur son camarade pour pouvoir approfondir leur baiser et l'entourer de ses bras. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis le brun posa sa tête sur le creux de l'épaule d'Aki et le serra un peu plus contre lui.

"Aki, je peux devenir ta maîtresse ? demanda Mikaru sur un ton innocent.

- Ma maîtresse ? Tu me partagerais ?

- Je préfèrerais pas mais bon, on fait comme on peut.

Ils eurent un petit rictus puis Mikaru se redressa et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau tandis que le brun commençait à déboutonner la chemise de l'uniforme de son nouvel amant. Après leur baiser, le brun s'attaqua à son cou et le mordilla tout en continuant de défaire la chemise du noireaud, quand elle fut complètement ouverte, il humidifia son torse et s'attarda sur son nombrile avant de laisser ses mains glisser plus bas dans le pantalon de l'autre lycéen qui, à la grande surprise de Mikaru, le stoppa dans son action.

"Dé...Désolé Mikaru... Je peux pas, en tout cas pas maintenant... dit timidement Aki.

- Pourquoi.. ?

- Je.. Je suis déjà pris et puis j'l'ai jamais fait.. Alors avec un mec...

- Je comprends. répliqua le brun en s'asseyant entre les jambes du noireaud, appuyant son dos contre son torse toujours découvert.

"J'ai la pièce manquante pour la prochaine fois !

- Pour ce soir ?

- Non, là être assez standard je pense...

- J'vois pas c'que tu feras mais j'le sens pas..

- Tu le sens jamais de toute manière.. répliqua-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

- C'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose de mal je ne me le pardonnerais jamais...

- Tss... T'es con ! Mais bon, faut que j'demande des renseignements à la tour.

- À lui... Eh ben... Au fait pourquoi tu nous donnes des noms de pions d'échec ?

- Je suis pas très inspiré pour chercher plus loin...

- Et toi et moi on est quoi ?

- Tu es le roi et je suis la reine. répondit-il avec malice. (visez l'expression)

- Ça me convient parfaitement, madame.

- Commence pas.

Le roi déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de sa reine et resta à côté de lui pour admirer la vue.

Aki se réveilla avec son camarade brun dans les bras, il voulait en profiter pour l'admirer pendant son sommeil mais un cri aigü le fit sursauter et réveilla le jeune lycéen. Tout de suite ils se lancèrent à la recherche de sa provenance, Mikaru se dirigea vers l'aile gauche alors que le noireaud resta dans l'aile droite. Ce fut Aki qui, au bout de quelques minutes, trouva d'où était venu le cri, il le devina alors qu'il était entré dans une salle de classe éclairée uniquement par quatre bougies déposées à côté d'un cadavre recroquevillé sur lui-même, couvert de sang avec la marque d'un choc sur le visage. Il voulu aller prévenir Mikaru mais, à sa grande surprise, la porte était refermée et une silhouette se tenait devant. Malgré le (très) peu de lumière, Aki en déduit que c'était la même silhouette que la dernière fois à cause de sa taille et du cadavre derrière lui. La silhouette s'avança vers lui et par réflexe il recula jusqu'à la fenêtre masquée par les stores. Il appuya ses mains contre la vitre et offrit deux baisers au cou du noireaud qui n'opposa pas de résistance avant de le porter et de l'asseoire sur le bureau.

"Laisse moi faire.." souffla-t-il.

Aki avait déjà entendu cette voix, il essaya en vain de se rappeler où pendant que son aîné lui ôtait le haut de son uniforme déjà déboutonné auparavant par Mikaru. Il caressa tendrement les clavicules du plus jeune et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe puis il saisit la main droite du jeune homme et la fit parcourir son propre torse, apparemment découvert, puis quand il la lâcha, la main continua sa course ce qui contenta l'inconnu. Ce dernier murmura au plus jeune qu'il allait lui retirer son pantalon et s'exécuta. Aki continuait de parcourir son torse avant de faire remonter sa main jusqu'à la nuque du plus âgé en l'attirant vers lui, s'étonnant lui-même de son geste, l'autre en profita pour rapprocher son visage de celui du lycéen et lui lécha les lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent directement. Cependant, il ne l'embrassa pas mais offrit un baiser au coin de la bouche du plus jeune qui, lui, lui donna un tendre baiser. Le plus âgé fit danser sa langue avec celle de son cadet qui laissa passer un petit gémissement dans sa bouche. Dès que leurs lèvres se décollèrent, l'inconnu alla s'attaquer au torse du jeune homme dont la respiration avait un peu ralenti.

"Comment tu t'appelles ? lui murmura-t-il.

- A..Aki...

- Eh bien Aki-chan, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire disparaître ton érection, patiente un peu."

Le lycéen baissa les yeux et vit, en effet, une bosse dépassant de son boxer que l'inconnu ne tarda pas à lui retirer avant d'enlever le sien également. Le plus vieux écarta légèrement les jambes du lycéen pour y glisser sa tête afin de lécher l'intérieur des cuisses du noireaud qui s'était appuyé sur ses coudes et étouffait tant bien que mal ses gémissements, soudain, il sentit quelque chose de froid sur son entrejambe, c'était les doigts de son aîné qui le parcourait lentement avant de le prendre en bouche et de faire de lents va et vient. Le lycéen s'allongea complètement et plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche pour ne pas se laisser entendre gémir. Son aîné donna encore quelques coups de langue à sa troisième jambe (l'expression qui tue) puis vint se placer à califourchon sur lui et fit pénétrer en lui l'érection de son cadet et effectua quelques mouvement en redressant le plus jeune pour l'embrasser pour que celui-ci puisse laisser aller ses gémissements dans sa bouche, ce qu'il ne se pria pas de faire. Quand le plus jeune se déversa dans son aîné, celui-ci retira le membre du noireaud. et le coucha avant de lui écarter les jambes et de lui tendres ses doigts.

"Aki-chan, ne t'en fais pas, je suis doux mais pour pas que je te fasse mal, il faudrait que tu humidifies mes doigts." souffla-t-il.

Le noireaud saisit la main du plus vieux et fit entrer deux doigts dans sa somptueuse bouche avant que ceux-ci ne soient retirés pour qu'un vienne se place dans son intimité. Aki se crispa, mais son aîné lui caressa le torse en lui murmurant que c'était normal, que tout irait bien et qu'il allait prendre son temps pour le laisser s'habituer à sa présence. Une fois cela fait, il fit pénétrer un autre doigt dans le lycéen qui se crispa à nouveau, son aîné attendit encore qu'il s'habitue à ce deuxième doigt puis les retira et lui murmura:

"Maintenant écarte bien les jambes, je vais entrer en toi.

- Qu..?

- Ne t'en fais, je suis une gentille personne même si ça ne se voit pas."

Aki ne fut pas rassurer par ses paroles mais fit quand même ce que lui avait demandé l'inconnu qui le pénétra ensuite avec douceur. Le lycéen gémit un peu de douleur, son aîné, quant à lui, caressait les cuisses sublimes du noireaud en attendant qu'il s'habitue à lui. Quand ce fut le cas, il effectua de lents va et viens alors que son cadet gémissait cette fois de plaisir. Il le redressa à nouveau et l'embrassa à nouveau et ils gémirent chacun dans la bouche de l'autre alors que l'aîné accélérait le mouvement. Quand ils eurent atteint l'orgasme, le plus jeune poussa un cri de plaisir et l'autre se déversa en lui. Il attendit un peu avant de se retirer du noireaud, quand il le fit il ramassa son pantalon avant de tendre au jeune homme ses vêtements.

"Aki-chan, habille-toi, tu te reposeras après.

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais l'inconnu, dos à lui en attendant que les stores remontent, le coupa en lui disant qu'il repasserait le voirpuis s'enfuit par la fenêtre. Aki se r'habilla, fixa en direction de la fenêtre avant de sortir de la salle et de s'appuyer contre le mur. Il y resta appuyer quelques minutes avant de partir chercher Mikaru (vous l'aviez oublié avouez). Celui-ci était appuyé contre la porte d'entrée et semblait attendre son camarade.

"Je.. J'ai trouvé le.. Cadavre.. articula le noireaud.

- T'as l'air moins choqué que la dernière fois, mais t'as quand même l'air de l'être.

- Ah...

- Je vais te rassurer en une seconde ! fit le brun avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

- T'es con !!! s'exclama celui-ci, rouge, après ce petit baiser.

- T'as pas aimé ? demanda son ami sur un ton faussement vexé.

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'ai été surpris.

- Donc t'as aimé.

- ... Ta gueule !!! s'écria le noireaud.

Les deux lycéens laissèrent le silence plâner quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Mikaru sortit ensuite son portable en expliquant à Aki qu'il allait appeler la police.

"Au fait, tes parents disent rien sur le fait que tu rentres tard ? questionna le noireaud.

- Chut je suis au téléphone ! Ah allô ? Oui bonjour, c'est Mikaru du lycée Yozora, oui, y a encore un meurtre, okay, bien on vous attend.

- Alors ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben tes parents ils disent rien ?!

- Non, ils me détestent, donc ils préfèrent que je ne rentre pas...

à suivre...

Note: encore une fin minable pour un chapitre minable :'D aaah nabot t'as pas de talent, abandonne ! je sais nabot mais bon... vilain nabot !!!

Note 2: Merci beaucoup à warushinda pour tous ses encouragements n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur: nabot chéri 

Genre: comme toujours

Personnages: vous verrez :'D

Note: ah làlà nabot quel personnage (à pendre)

Chapitre 4:

Les policiers arrivèrent et comme la dernière fois, ils interrogèrent les deux élèves avant de les laisser partir. Les deux élèves marchèrent un moment puis Aki demanda au brun s'il voulait aller un moment au parc, celui-ci accepta et ils se dirigèrent vers le parc le plus proche du lycée. Une fois arrivés, ils se posèrent sur les balançoires.

"Ils.. Ils te détestent vraiment ?

- De quoi ?

- Tes parents, ils te détestent vraiment ? redemanda le noireaud.

- Ouais. lâcha le brun sur un ton des plus naturels.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis gay...

Aki se figea et le silence reigna pendant quelques minutes avant que Mikaru ne reprenne:

"En fait, mon frère m'avait surpris avec mon ex une fois, et ma famille est assez coincée, alors il m'a dit qu'il garderait le secret si je lui rendais

quelques services.

- Mais ?

- Mais un jour, j'arrivait pas à dormir alors je suis venu chercher un bouquin dans sa chambre...

- Et ?

- Je suis tombé... Sur lui et il a crié que je voulais le violer et a avoué que j'aimais les hommes et depuis je suis détesté et j'ai une chambre dans l'école...

Aki, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, se leva et entoura l'autre lycéen de ses bras et appuya sa tête contre la sienne. Les mains du brun rejoinrent les bras du noireaud et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

"Et tes parents ? finit par demander Mikaru.

- Ils sont jamais là... Et ma soeur est contente quand je reviens pas, parce que je suis un peu associable alors elle se dit tout le temps que je suis chez un ami, elle est assez gentille.

- J'aimerais que mon frère soit gentil lui aussi...

- Tu peux t'installer chez moi si tu veux.

- Qu..Kou..Quoi ?! bredouilla Mikaru.

- Ben ouais.. Quoi... Enfin... bafouilla le noireaud en guise de réponse.

Le jeune noireaud retourna sur sa balançoire et ils se balançèrent les deux en rythme.

- Pfouuuu alors ma reine, tu viens pas me saluer ?

- Tu vois pas que je fais semblant d'avoir du plaisir à contempler le ciel ? rétorqua-t-il.

- Si je venais le contempler avec toi, tu ferais toujours semblant ? demanda son amant.

- Oui, j'aimerais rester seul et profiter encore de cette sensation.

- T'as couché avec le petit ?

- Oui.

- Et tu ne vas pas me laisser te faire l'amour ce soir ?

- Non.

- Aaaah heureusement que je suis passé chez Shou avant de passer te voir !!

- T'en fais pas, je me ferai pardonner demain. fit 'la reine'.

'Le roi' fut à la fois surpris et content de cette remarque et demanda:

"C'est vrai ?!

- Bien sûr, et puis, tu es chez toi ici alors arrête de dire que tu viens me voir.

- D'accord, je te laisse la chambre à toi tout seul ce soir ?

- Non prends-la, j'irai sur le canapé.

- Mais je veux que tu dormes confortablement mon amour.

- Pour bien dormir, je dois te sentir bien alors prends-le, j'insiste.

- Très bien, bonne nuit mon coeur.

- Bonne nuit, je t'aime.

Lorsqu'Aki fut réveillé par sa soeur, il était assez tôt et poussa un grognement pour exprimer son mécontentement et râla tout le long avant d'arriver à la cuisine où il s'arrêta net en apperevant Mikaru en train de servir le petit déjeûner. Il fit d'abord des grands yeux puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage avant qu'il ne prennent place au bout de la table. Mikaru posa l'assiette de pain grillé qu'il tenait et étreint le cou du noireaud avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Ahem les jeunes, je suis là aussi. lança Kureha.

- Ah... Désolé. dit son frère en rougissant.

- C'est pas grave, je préfère que ce soit lui fasse des cochonneries dans la cuisine que ta blonde.

- T'as vu comme tu parles un peu ?! s'exclama le cadet.

- Chut, tais-toi et mange.

Aki s'exécuta et se rappela qu'il avait laissé son lit à son ami, et demanda donc pourquoi il s'était réveillé dedans.

- Il a été assez avec toi pour t'installer dedans dès que tu t'es endormi. répliqua son aînée.

- Ah ?! Et lui il a dormi où ?

- Ben à côté de toi abruti !

Aki ne put s'empêcher de rougir après la réponse de sa soeur et le brun détourna les yeux, la jeune fille était plutôt amusée mais ne les taquina pas plus.

"Voilà enfin les deux élèves manquant !! s'exclama Mizuki. On va enfin pouvoir aller à la piscine !!

- À la piscine ? Encore moi j'comprendrais j'sèche tout le temps mais... Piscine ?!

- Pour une fois ce jeune impudent a raison. répliqua Kazamasa. En plus je ne suis pas sûr que Hiroaki-san soit d'accord...

- Ben si, c'est même lui qui finance la sortie. lança Mizuki tout heureux.

- Quoi ?!? hurla le professeur.

- Calmez-vous Kohara-sensei, il vient avec nous.

- C'est censé me rassurer ?

- Oui, calme-Toi Kazamasa.

- Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!! hurla le professeur en apercevant Hiroaki-san en boxer de bain (ça se dit ? xD), avec une bouée, un parasol et une glace en bouche.

- Voyons, ce n'est pas parce que je suis le directeur que je ne peux pas me détendre de temps en temps avec les élèves de mon établissement.

- Mais... Mais, mais.. !

- Tu n'as pas pris ton maillot ? Tu peux aller en chercher, j'emmène tes élèves pendant ce temps.

- Et eux ils ont leur maillot ? demanda le professeur.

- Bien sûr, ils en ont toujours un dans leur casier pour si jamais. répondit le directeur avec un grand sourire éblouissant.

- Très bien je vous rejoins...

Les élèves et le directeur arrivèrent juste deux minutes avant le professeur qui s'était bien calmé entre temps et qui était même assez enthousiaste à l'idée de passer du bon temps avec ses jeunes élèves. Les deux adultes discutaient et les adolescents s'amusaient jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux pousse un cri.

"Putain j'me suis assis sur une brique !! Ça fait mal !! Chier !!!

- Aki je te prierai de surveiller ton langage !! cria Kohara-san.

- Mais m'sieur j'pisse le sang merde !

- Ce n'est pas une raison, Mikaru, emmenez votre ami dans mon vestiaire, il y a une trousse de secours. répliqua Hiroaki-san.

- Bien monsieur. Aki, appuie-toi sur moi.

Une fois arrivés dans le petit vestiaire, Mikaru demanda à son ami où il était coupé, celui-ci répondit avec gêne que le morceau de verre se trouvait encore enfoncé dans le haut de sa cuisse droite. Le brun lui fit retirer son maillot (u.û) et levé la jambe afin de retirer la brique de verre et de désinfecter la plaie avant d'y déposer un sparadrap.

"Aki ? Tu bandes.

- Quoi ?!

- T'inquiète, c'est normal les hormones réagissent plus à l'adolescence.

- Tu parles comme si t'étais déjà un vieux. rétorqua le noireaud.

- C'est mon ex qui me l'a dit...

- Purée ça craint...

- Mais non, et tu sais, ça m'arrive aussi de bander.

- Ouais mais pas comme ça à côté de quelqu'un. rétorqua le noireaud.

- Ça va pas tarder...

- Quoi ?!

- Ah voilà...

- Merde...

- Comme tu dis, en plus c'est de ta faute.

- Pardon ?!

- C'est toi qui m'excite comme ça. fit le brun avec un sourire provocateur avant d'approcher son visage de l'autre lycéen et de l'embrasser. Je peux te fairepasser ça si tu veux.

- T'es dingue ?! J'peux pas le faire, surtout pas ici !! s'exclama Aki.

- Laisse-moi juste te toucher alors.

- Bon d'accord.. répondit le jeune noireaud avec gêne.

Son ami porta sa main à son membre découvert et commença à faire de lent va et viens. Aki se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure avant que Mikaru n'accélèrele mouvement, soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Kumiko apparut derrière celle-ci.

"Ah, je venais voir si t'allais bien, on peut dire que t'es vraiment en forme.." lança-t-elle.

Son petit ami ne tenta pas de lui donner des explication, il se contenta de gémir sous les 'caresses' de son ami qui ne s'étaient pas arrêtées. Elle lui lança un regard méprisant avant de lui dire:

"Je comprends pourquoi t'es encore puceau si t'es un gay refoulé qui sort avec une fille.

- Toi par contre on peut pas dire que tu sois vierge, tout ton bus t'est passé dessus. rétorqua-t-il avant de pousser un gémissement plus rauque et de se déverser dans la main de son ami et de s'excuser.

- Pas grave, par contre ce qui m'énerve, c'est que je voulais être le seul à profiter de te voir comme ça.

- 'T'inquiète je vais pas rester plus longtemps, vous me dégoûtez. lança la lycéenne avant de s'en aller.

- Je suis désolé...

- Pas grave, maintenant que j'suis plus avec cette conne... Je vais... Je vais pouvoir me consacrer entièrement à toi. répliqua le noireaud dont le visageétait rouge.

Mikaru s'assit sur les genoux toujours dévêtus de son amant et se blottit contre lui.

"Tu rentres tard aujourd'hui !!

- Alors, tu t'es inquiété pour ton roi ?

- C'est plutôt pour les gens que tu côtoies que je devrais m'inquiéter..

- Alors je t'ai manqué. fit-il avec un tendre sourire. Mais alors tu as peur de moi ?

- Non... Je sais que tu peux être très dangereux mais, bizarrement, je n'ai pas peur de toi. répondit-il en venant se blottir contre son torse.

- Je comprends puisque je ressens la même chose envers-toi. ajouta-t-il avant de s'installer sur le canapé.

- On peut rester comme ça un moment ? demanda la reine en se blottissant contre son amant.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda celui-ci.

- J'ai peur de te perdre à cause de nos petits jeux.

- Tiens ? Toi tu t'inquiètes pour les autres ? demanda-t-il.

- Ferme-la s'il te plaît.

"Hey, pourquoi t'invites Mikaru-kun quand je sors ?!? s'écria Kuréha.

- T'es amoureuse de lui ou quoi ? rétorqua son frère.

- Non, je sors justement avec mon mec, mais il est cool Mikaru-kun, ça change de ta compagnie !

- Et je dois prendre ça bien ?! demanda le plus jeune en serrant le poing.

- T'es trop mignon 'toto ! lança-t-elle en lui pinçant la joue. Bon, je m'en vas, faites pas de bêtises !!

- Des bêtises... ? murmura le noireaud en voyant sa soeur passer la porte d'entrée.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux avant qu'Aki ne propose quelque chose à manger à son amant qui accepta, mais, vu les talents culinaires du noireaud, ce fut finalement son invité qui cuisina. Il avait vite fait préparé des pâtes à la bolognaise et son hôte insista pour le nourrire, ce qu'il fit jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent pris d'un fou rire.

"Mikaru ?

- Ouaip ?

- J'ai sommeil...

- T'es naze.

- Ta gueule !

- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Aki se figea et commença à fixer son amant.

- Juste dormir.. ajouta celui-ci.

- Ah.. Ou.. Ouais bien sûr. bredouilla Aki avec gêne avant qu'ils n'aillent se changer pour dormir.

" Tu aimerais que je tue quelqu'un en particulier demain ?

- Tss, t'es obligé de demander ça quand on mange ?

- Oui, la nourriture ça me rappelle mes petits cadavres.

- Charmant...

- Alors, tu veux que je tue quelqu'un en particulier ? redemanda-t-il.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina alors sur les lèvres du roi avant qu'il ne réponde:

"Le petit Chiba Jun, de la troisième A. articula-t-i.

- C'est quoi ce sourire ?

- Tu verras mon ange, tu ne seras pas déçu.

à suivre...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: C'est n'importe quoi tout pourri désolé ToT


End file.
